


Sweet Relief

by Dreamin



Series: 50 Kisses [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: After Rose nearly died saving his life, Armitage has something to get off his chest.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: 50 Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to _More Than Life Itself_ , which I suggest you read first.
> 
> Inspired by a prompt -- "write a kiss in relief."

Poe watched with a huge grin on his face as Hux paced back and forth. The hangar had plenty of room to pace as long as anyone could want, but Hux restricted himself to just five steps before turning and pacing back to his starting point. His hands were clasped tight behind his back and his scowl was almost as dark as his First Order uniform.

Poe had asked Hux once why he didn’t simply ditch the uniform since he had switched sides and the man had replied, “In case I ever tire of you idiots and decide to switch back.” The pilot knew it was just a front then, but it took a little poking and prodding before he realized the truth – after being in a military uniform for so long, Hux didn’t feel comfortable in anything else.

Leia approached him. “How’s our resident thundercloud?” she asked, nodding in Hux’s direction.

“Ready to smite anyone who so much as breathes within three feet of him,” Poe said, smirking. “He’s got it bad.”

“Go easy on him, Poe,” Leia said with an indulgent smile. “He thought Rose was sacrificing herself.”

“Yeah, but since she’s fine,” he said, grinning ear-to-ear, “I get to roast him into next week for how he’s acting.”

Leia walked away, rolling her eyes, and Poe looked over at Hux. “Hey, Hux, why don’t you actually man up and tell Tico how you feel?”

Hux glared daggers at him but didn’t say anything and continued pacing. Poe just laughed.

When the _Millennium Falcon_ arrived, Poe was amused to see that Hux didn’t even let Rose get halfway down the ramp before he ran up to her, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

“Are those tears in his eyes?” Poe asked Leia, who was suddenly at his elbow.

“He’s relieved, Poe. Ease up. It’s not like anyone teases you about your love life.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” he said, smirking.

“So, don’t tease Hux.”

“Is that an order, General?”

She smirked back. “It is, General. Hux’s love life is off-limits. After all, you wouldn’t tease Rose about it, would you?”

“No,” he admitted reluctantly.

“Then don’t tease Hux.”

Poe turned back to the pair on the ramp in time to see they were done kissing, but the matter was clearly not settled.

Hux had Rose’s head in his hands, the look in his eyes completely serious. “If you ever do that again-”

“What, save your life?” Rose demanded.

“I’m not worth saving! I’m certainly not worth sacrificing yourself for!”

“Well, I think you are! You were willing to do the same thing for me!”

“I’m not a good man,” he insisted, his quiet voice barely audible from where Poe stood.

“Then why did you do it?” Rose asked, grinning.

“Because I love you,” Hux said simply.

Poe let out a whoop of triumph and Leia elbowed him hard in the ribs. Before Rose could say anything, Finn, Rey, and BB-8 appeared at the top of the ramp.

“Hey,” Finn said, grinning, “I know you two are busy reuniting, but would you mind letting the rest of us off the ship?”

Hux shot him a dirty look then he scooped up Rose into a bridal carry, despite her protests that she could walk perfectly well, and carried her off the ramp. When he didn’t set her down, she demanded to know where he was taking her.

He smirked at her. “That is up to you, Rose – your quarters or mine?”

She blinked at him then grinned. “Whichever one is closer.”


End file.
